1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to hydrant type structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hydrant tag structure wherein the same permits visual identification of associated fire hydrants to indicate flow characteristics and number of each such hydrant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Municipalities and private water companies in assessing various flow characteristics of various hydrants utilize a time consuming painting and color coding of such hydrants typically to effect indication of various flow characteristics and numbering of each respective hydrant. This time consuming operation minimizes efficiency in proper color coding of such hydrant structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a convenient and readily securable tagging structure that is readily mounted and removed from an associated hydrant in a tamper proof configuration. Prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,169 to SHREFLER wherein a marking device is provided for locating a fire hydrant and the like that may be concealed by various environmental characteristics such as snow, vegetation and the like. The structure includes a signal antenna mounted to an associated hydrant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,435 to REARDON utilizes a further hydrant marking organization utilizing a flag mounted to a spring base for indicating position of an associated fire hydrant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,568 to PALINKOS sets forth a pennant for mounting to poles and the like for providing indication of an associated vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,253 to BARTRAM utilizes a signal device mounted to a dash board of a vehicle for providing pedestrians with a vehicle driver's intention as to the vehicles intended movement or stationary positioning relative to pedestrians.
Accordingly a new and improved hydrant tag structure as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing visual assessment of a hydrant flow characteristics and number is provided and as such the present invention substantially fulfills this need.